Hello Quinn! I love YOU!
by writting is love
Summary: This was going to be a one shot, but I decided to make it into probably 3 chapters. Unless that still counts as a one shot. I'm crapy with summaries..Spinelli's old pals from glee club come down to visit him.


**{This is a one shot well kinda inless you want alittle more [: my first this story is from today's episode from where spinelli sees maxie making out with Matt}**

**Hello I love you ****Quinn! But ****You keep me hangin on ****Mien! Your on ****the Boderline ****to letting me ****Open your heart****, that I feel like there's ****No Air.**

"Spinelli! I miss you!" Maxie yelled in the phone.

"I'm sorry Maxie! I forgot why can't we just do this another day?" Spinelli said back as he sat back with three old friends from glee. The rest would come later. Finn had told him.

"Because your my boyfriend, and I want to spend time with you!..." Maxie yelled back.

Spinelli thought about it. He would just ask them to go with him, then they would all meet with the rest of glee club later.

"Alright I'll be right there." Spinelli said sighing.

"Hey do you guys wanna meet my girlfriend?" Spinelli asked Finn, Santana, and Brittney.

"Sure" they all said.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Right before Spinelli walked through the door he stopped, making Finn run into his back along with Santana and Brittney.

"What the F-" Santana hist stopping when she saw why Spinelli had stopped.

Santana looked at Maxie making out with Matt, then back to her hurt bestfriend.

"OH HELL NO!" Santana yelled causing Matt and Maxie to break apart. Before Finn could grab her she walked over to Maxie and shouted.

"No one cheats on my bestfriend!" Santana slapped Maxie with all her might leaving a scarlette red mark on her cheek. Santana was about to clobber Maxie, but Spinelli snapped out of it and had too pick her up stubbling back. Santana was livid trying to get back to Maxie, but Spinelli hugged her tightlyfrom her back lifting her up.

"Santana calm down!" Brittney said going to her.

"Calm down..." Spinelli said feeling Santana clenched with anger till finally she calmed, then sighed.

"Alright. Alright I'm better." she said. Spinelli put her down. She turned around to face him.

"Break up with her Mien." Santana demanded. then turned half way pointing to Maxie "Now." she said sternly.

Spinelli looked at her with a blank expression then laughed.

"I mean it Mien now!" she yelled.

Spinelli knew Santana was right so he walked up to Maxie lifted her left hand and took back his ring. As they all walked out Brittney asked "So how are you gonna ask Q out? Maybe you should take her to see the ducks then ask her."

Spinelli laughed, leaving Maxie shocked with tears runing down her face. She did'nt know what to feel.

After a few hours Matt convinced Maxie to got to Jakes. Since Dante and Lulu were going and she knew Johnny would be there, so she figured at least someone will bring me home when I drink my pain away.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Once Spinelli and the all the rest of the old glee club caught up they decided to go to a bar that Spinelli had suggested.

So when Maxie walked in the bar, and saw Spinelli really close to another girl. A blonde girl with pink lips and hazel eyes. Till the same guy who came to her apartment earlier with him came up and called him away, but before Spinelli left her put his arm around Quinn and whispered 'I'll be right back" so close to her lips. Maxie thought they would kiss.

Maxie immediately started comparing her to herself trying to think of something bad, but she could'nt the girl was absolutly perfect. Maxie felt jealousy in her she has never wanted someone elses body! She was Maxie 'fucking' Jones people wanted to be her, people wanted to be with her!

Maxie sat on a stool still glaring at the other girl who sat with the two girls who came in her apartment and the one who slapped the hell out of her.

"Hey what the hell are they stareing at?" Lulu asked. Glaring back.

"Well the brunette one her name is Santana. She was the one who slapped the shit out of me." Maxie said.

"Wow...I think she could scare Claudia and Carly combined that is if she was still alive." Lulu said. "So who are the other two blondes?" Lulu asked.

"Well the one that Spinelli was all over just now I'm pretty sure her she's the Quinn the other blonde asked Spinelli about before he left." Maxie said stareing daggers at them as they were to them.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When Quinn noticed how Maxie's facial expression looked when she noticed Spinelli's arm around her. She smirked, and once Spinelli got called away from her by Finn she and Santana along with Brittney immediately started whispering about her.

"So that's her?" Quinn smirked.

"Hmhm." Santana said taking a swig of her beer.

"Her picture was prettier." Brittney said.

"Yeah until she got a Hitler's youth hair cut." Quinn snapped making all the girls laugh.

"She's short, like ducks" Brittney said.

"Hey she's shorter than Berry." Santana said making them all laugh.

"Heyy!" Rachel chimed in. I'm fun sized!"

"...we need names for her." Santana smirked.

"Maxie pad?" Tina asked.

"Too over used." Quinn said.

"slutisha?" Mercedes asked.

"Ehh.. well think of one." Santana said.

"How is it that you guys came up with plenty of names for me? Yet you can't think of any for her?" Rachel whined.

"Because Berry you never played hardball with us, and I mean come on all that argle made you an easy target." Quinn said.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When Spinelli left Quinn so Finn could talk to him.

"Hey man I've got a great idea. For you too stick it too Maxie." Finn said smiling widely.

"You can sing!" Finn said happily.

"Yeah! and I know the perfect song...I'll be right back. Tell Santana and Brittney to meet me at the bar." Spinelli said making his way over too Coleman.

"Hey Coleman!" Spinelli said.

"Hey Spinelli thanks for bringing in some new costumers! Here beer on the house." he said grining handing Spinelli the beer.

"Hey Coleman is it alright if I sing a song?" Spinelli asked opening his beer sure man the stage is all yours!" He said as he turned back too Lisa Niles, Patrick, Olivia and Johnny.

"Hey whats up Mien?" Santana asked with Brittney by his side.

"I'm gonna sing a song, and I need you two to dance with me torwards the end." He said as he started chugging down his beer.

"Cool alright." Santana said.

"Whose it for?" Brittney asked.

"Payback for Maxie." he smirked then headed for the stage starting up the melody to _'Hello I Love You' by the Doors._

_Spinelli grabbed the mic off the stand and went to torwards Maxie._

_**Hello,**_

_**I love you**_

_**Won't you tell me your name**_

_**Hello**_

_**I love you**_

_**Let me jump in your game**_

_Spinelli took Maxie's hand twriling her around. Then let her go walking to other girls in the bar._

_**Hello,**_

_**I love you**_

_**Won't you tell me your name**_

_**Hello**_

_**I love you**_

_**Let me jump in your game**_

_Spinelli started walking low snapping his fingers_

_**She's walkin' down the street**_

_**Blind to every eye she meets**_

_**Do you think you'll be the guy **__Spinelli then twrilled Maxie away from Matt and sang_

_**To make the queen of the **__**devils**__** sigh**_

_He then turned back to Maxie._

_**Hello,**_

_**I love you**_

_**Won't you tell me your name**_

_**Hello**_

_**I love you**_

_**Let me jump in your game**_

_Spinelli then sang to Lisa Niles who was blushing away._

_**Hello,**_

_**I love you**_

_**Won't you tell me your name**_

_**Hello**_

_**I love you**_

_**Let me jump in your game**_

_Spinelli started dancing with Brittney and Santana._

_**She holds her head so high**_

_**Like a statue in the sky**_

_**Her arms are wicked and her legs are long **__Santana put her arms around him while Brittney put her leg on his shoulder._

_**When she moves my brain screams out this song**_

_**Sidewalk crouches at her feet**_

_**Like a dog that begs for somethin' sweet **__Spinelli sang the next verse to Matt._

_**Do you hope to make her see, you fool**_

_**Do you hope to pluck this dusky jewel**_

_**Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello!**_

_Spinelli sat Maxie down. As he leaned on her teaseing her touching her while singing_

_**O Won't you**_

_**I need my baby **_

_**Yeah Yeah **__Spinelli went back up stage._

_**Hello! Hello! Hello!**_

Everyone was cheering and chanting Spinelli. Lulu and Johnny could'nt believe Spinelli could sing like that.

Spinelli walked back too the glee clubbers who kept cheering him on, except Quinn she felt jealouse and pissed. She felt like Spinelli was just using her.

Except he really was'nt, before he could even walk up too Quinn she pushed past him going too the girls too ask them too do an old routine they did back in highschool while she sang a song. Of course they all said yes, but Rachel said only if she got to pick Quinns next song. Quinn and the others got Colemans attention and asked of course he said yes.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When Spinelli saw Quinn was going to perform he sat at the table in the middle so he could see. Maxie sat right next too him hopping they could talk, but his eyes were glued to the other blonde, and once the song _'You keep me Hangin on'_ started up, he cringed knowing it was about him.

**{Okay quick authors note if you want to actually see Quinn sing this song too get a better idea of it its on youtube.}**

_**Set me free why don't cha babe  
Get out of my life why don't cha babe  
'coz you don't really love me  
You just keep me hangin'on  
You don't really need me  
But you keep me hangin'on  
**_

_Quinn stared down at Spinelli._

_**Why do you keep a comin' around  
Playin' with my heart  
Why don't cha get out of my life **__Quinn pushed his face away.__**  
And let me make a new start  
Let me get over you **__Quinn went around behind Maxie and Spinelli and looked at both of them.__**  
The way you've gotten over me yeah **__The emotion Quinn put in made Spinelli's heart sink of how stupid he was being.__**  
**_

_Quinn left back on stage with the girls dancing. Teasing Spinelli knowing she's got him hooked.__**  
Set me free why don't cha babe  
Get out of my life why don't cha babe  
'coz you don't really love me  
you keep me hangin'on  
no you don't really want me  
you just keep me hangin' on**_

you say even though we broke up  
you still just wanna' be friends  
but how can we still be friends  
When seeing you only breaks my heart again  
And there ain't nothing i can do about it _Even though Spinelli knew he was in trouble with Quinn he was so turned on by this.__**  
(woah woah woah)**_

Set me free why don't cha babe  
Get out of my life why don't cha babe  
'coz you don't really love me  
you keep me hangin'on  
no you don't really want me  
you just keep me hangin' on  


Everyone cheered Spinelli just stared at her lustfully.

Rachel put in her own mix she made years ago, and turned on her song mash up of _'Borderline/ Open your heart to me' by Madonna_ she knew would fix this.

Quinn glared at her, but Rachel just shurrged and said a deals a deal.

_**Quinn: Something in the way you love me won't let me be **_

_**I don't want to be your prisoner so baby won't you set me free**_

_Quinn walked in front of Spinelli for the next verse___

_**Stop playin' with my heart finish what you start When you make my love come down **_

_**If you want me let me know **_

_**Baby, let it show **_

_**Honey, don't you fool around **_

_Spinelli jumped up in front of Quinn when he took the mic Rachel put by his chair.___

_**Spinelli: Don't try to resist me **__Spinelli started moving his hands gesturing too Quinn._

_**Open your heart to me, **_

_**baby I hold the lock and you hold the key **__He tried to hold Quinn but she stepped behind the table on Maxie's side playing tag. Spinelli stood on his side and sang over too her. Along with her._

_**Both:Open your heart to me, **_

_**darlin' I'll give you love if you, you turn the key **__Spinelli walked over too the wall pressing his back against it. Stareing at Quinn._

_**Quinn: Something in your eyes is makin' such a fool of me **_

_Spinelli rolled his head on the wall before pressing off._

_**Spinelli: Your making me, you're making such a fool of me **_

_**Both: I see you on the street and you walk on by **__Quinn walked past Spinelli._

_**Spinelli: You're on the street, **_

_**I see you when you walk on by **__he sang watching her walk away. _

_Then finally captured her in his arms._

_**Quinn: When you hold me in your arms **_

_**Both: you love me Till I just can't see.**_

_Spinelli nuzzled her neck. Making her shiver.___

_**Spinelli: Oooooh **_

_**Both: So you choose to look the other way **__Quinn started too pull away._

_**Well I've got something to say **__but Spinelli grabed her wrist yanking her back to his body face to face._

_Spinelli made sure too show much emotion in this next verse. Letting her know how he feels about her._

_**Open your heart to me, baby **_

_**I hold the lock and you hold the key **_

_**Open your heart to me, darlin' **_

_**I'll give you love if you, **__Spinelli took her hands. Putting her right on his heart._

_**you turn the key **_

_**Spinelli: Open your heart, I'll make you love me **__he sang too her._

_**Both: I hold the lock and you hold the key **_

_**Open your heart to me, darlin' **__they both were grinning now._

_**I'll give you love if you You turn the key Oooooh **_

_**open you're heart with the keyyyyyyyyyyyy!**_

Spinelli and Quinn stared at eachother as everyone cheered and clapped. Quinn smirked when she noticed Maxie was jealouse.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_**  
**_

Spinelli and Quinn were so lost in eachothers eyes they did'nt even notice when the glee clubbers started harmonizing too _'No Air'_ by Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown.

Spinelli smiled at her and they both left for their ques. Just like highschool.

_Quinn and Spinelli walked torwards eachother both meeting eachother in the middle. _

_**Quinn: If I should die before I wake  
It's 'cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air  
Oh**_

Spinelli: I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
Wish there was a way that I can make you understand

Quinn: But how do you expect me _Quinn gestures to herself.__**  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe**_

Both: Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
it's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air

Glee: No air, air - Quinn: Naaaoooooooo  
No air, air - Spinelli: Noooo  
No air, air -Quinn: Noooohaooo  
No air, air

Spinelli: I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew  
Right off the ground to float to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down for real

Quinn: But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath, but I survived  
I don't know how, but I don't even care

Both: So how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breath

Glee: Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air - Quinn:(Uh - of)  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air - Spinelli then Quinn (No - No)  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
it's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep - Quinn: (Sooo Deep)  
Tell me how you gonna be withour me - Spinelli: (Without Me yeahh)  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe - Quinn: Breathe - Spinelli: No - No - aha)  
It's no air, no air - Spinelli: (No - No)

Glee:No No air - Quinn: Nooo  
No No air-  
No No air  
No No air - Spinelli: Noooo  
It's no air, no air

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
it's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be withour me  
If you ain't here, I jsut can't breathe  
It's no air, no air

_**Both: NOOOOOO**_

Glee: Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with - Spinelli: no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with - Spinelli: no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  


_**Quinn: it's no air, no air  
**_

_**Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be withour me  
If you ain't here, I jsut can't breathe  
It's no air, no air**_

Quinn: No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  


_**Glee: No air, air**_

Quinn: You got me out here in the water so deep  


_**Spinelli: Tell me how you gonna be without me  
**_

_**Quinn: If you ain't here, I jsut can't breathe  
**_

_**Both: It's no air, no air**_

Glee: No air- Quinn: (No)  
No air- Spinelli: (No - No)  


_**Quinn: No air**_

_**Both: No air**_

Spinelli leaned in and gave Quinn a kiss she missed for years.

Everyone in Jakes cheered and clapped at how beautiful they made the song. While Maxie sat in disbelief.


End file.
